


Feelings

by cadaveres



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: You won't admit it—not to yourselves, not to each other—but that won't stop it from growing.





	Feelings

He doesn’t allow himself to feel much at all, because he can’t remember. You don’t allow yourself to feel, because you can’t afford to linger too long. And somehow this worked out for you two.

It didn’t matter when you found him drinking alone and you offered company; you wasted away the night between chatter and silence, much more comfortable than the nightmares or restless tossing and turning you would have done by yourself had you decided against that midnight escapade. 

He would never admit it, but your company was much more wanted than him spending the night quietly sipping and finding new pieces of memories that he wanted to forget. 

And it turned quickly into a routine: sometimes a planned one and sometimes you simply pretended it was by pure chance. Most of the times you found ways—which you thought were clever and untraceable— for closing the gaps between the two: brushing past each other, hands placed on the small of your back, feet or knees touching under the table, casually leaning your head on his shoulders.

But it was okay. It didn’t matter. 

-

The doubt crept again when you sprinted side by side as you made your way through the narrow stairwells of the hangar, trying not to laugh as you sneaked out of the Tower. 

“Take me with you,” he joked. Of course, you didn’t hesitate. You saw it in him—that quiet desperation, his longing to run—and you offered a route, a quick getaway. No one would notice he was gone. Couple of hours. 

Your Ghost knew, but he remained in the background, quietly observing and occasionally sighing as the Exo ran past you and into your ship. 

“It’s okay.”

“I don’t think you’re thinking clearly.”

“We’re just friends.”

-

You ignored it again when you made it to Earth and raced through enemy lines despite him boasting his way through the streets. You wondered how the Hunter Vanguard could possibly make all this noise and still manage to excel with his sleight of hands and devious tricks. 

In turn, he wondered why his optics had focused for too long on your figure as you rushed further away from him, boasting in turn that he would owe you ramen if you won. 

It was alright when you climbed through rooftops of rundown buildings or when he wrapped his arm around your shoulder when you made it all the way to the top of the tallest one. You certainly didn’t panic when he offered his hand as you lied next to each other, gazing at the stars and the lights of passing ships. It was okay as you interlaced your fingers with his and held tightly, or when he moved closer—just to feel a glimpse of your Light. 

You could feel the optics of your Ghosts fixated upon you, identically confused, but not saying a word. 

You didn’t speak about it. You let it go. Just like you let that one kiss—on where you thought his lips would be—slide and neglected to think much of the following occasions which turned quickly into a cycle: He would find time; you would find him. 

And really—his hands cold against you, the warmth of his Light, the glow of your own—it didn’t matter that much, because you convinced each other—in between laughter and jokes, stolen kisses and longing glances— that you could not feel; that you would not feel. 

You both pretend that you don’t feel much at all, because you can’t afford it, because he can’t remember, because it’s far too warm or far too close. It continues to work this way so far. 

But the doubt creeps slowly when you’re apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Hate. Writing. Romance. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, yeah? Romance is not my strength and I definitely appreciate feedback.


End file.
